


The Itsy Bitsy Philly

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Sometimes Phil shrinks into an itsy bitsy two inch version of himself. It’s no big deal.





	The Itsy Bitsy Philly

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know.

The first time it happens, Dan is asleep. He wakes up, throat dry and the bed beside him cold and empty.

And a tiny naked Phil is jumping up and down on the nightstand, a tissue wrapped around him like a blanket. 

Dan nearly passes out. 

-

By the fourth time they’ve figured out some kind of pattern. It’s to due with the moon, or something. It never lasts longer than twelve-ish hours and happens right when the moon is fullest and again when it’s just a thin sliver in the sky.

Dan likes joking about Phil having an extra special kind of period. 

-

A year later and they have a plan set up.

They mark the days on the calendar, plan things far in advance if they can. There’s been times where Phil has called in sick, or made excuses that it was too cold. 

They have a tiny set of dishes and a few tiny sets of long shirts in a box. Tiny Phil hates doll trousers with a vengeance.

The whole, ridiculous situation is very them, to be honest.

-

It’s no surprise to anyone when Dan wakes up on the morning of a full moon to an empty bed, a teeny tiny Phil nesting in his hair.

Phil is always extra cuddly and snuggly when he’s little. 

There’s the fear of being squished, which means he always wants to be on Dan rather than below him.

But he also worries endlessly, tugging on his fringe, using a toothpick to poke Dan and get his attention for extra comfort and contact.

Dan’s always quietly speculated this is just Phil’s weird, Phil-ish way to relieve stress. Can’t exactly check twitter when you have hands the size of a pinhead.

Dan carefully takes Phil out of his hair, resting him on his palm. “Are you okay?” He asks quietly. Phil stretches his hands up, warming them in Dan’s breath, and nods sleepily.

“Hungry?” Another nod. Dan helps Phil crawl off his hand, onto the nightstand. He finds a discarded hoodie and pulls it on, opens Phil’s box that they keep in the top of the wardrobe.

Dan sits back on the bed and sets a ridiculously tiny blue shirt in front of Phil.

Next, Dan puts in an earring hoop with a bit of string tied to it, then picks Phil up and gently sets him on his shoulder. 

Phil ties the string around his waist, giving Dan a thumbs up. He’s so light Dan can barely feel him. 

There’s the lightest tickling sensation as Phil makes himself comfortable, sitting in the crevice of Dan’s collarbone, tiny legs kicking back and forth. 

“Okay?” Dan asks, grinning down. Phil is just so tiny and cute. 

“Yes!” Phil calls up, tapping Dan’s skin. 

So tiny and cute.

-

They sit on the sofa, rewatching an anime. Dan has a bowl of cereal in his hands and Phil has a cereal crumb in his. 

He’s wrapped in a blanket, a little cushion pushed behind his head, reclining back on Dan’s collarbone like it’s his own personal chair. It kind of is, just for the day.

“What should we do today?” Dan asks, as the episode ends. They’ve purposely left today empty. They could answer a few emails, but Dan doesn’t mention that. 

Phil doesn’t say another for a minute, chewing on his cereal crumb. “Sleep?” He suggests, with a little smirk. 

Dan shakes his head. “No,” he says, exasperated.

Phil has been trying to convince him to “sleep” for months. Dan will feed Phil cereal crumbs, let Phil sleep in his collarbone, give him water with a dropper and a tiny porcelain cup. 

Just not that. He could never risk hurting Phil, even if Phil would.

“Fine.” Phil throws his cereal at the side of Dan’s neck and pulls his blanket over his head. But Dan can hear a faint giggle, and the little blanket is shaking. 

Dan very, very gentle pokes where he thinks a knee might be. The shaking continues, and a little hand shoves at his finger. Dan pokes the other knee.

“Stoop!” Phil pulls the blanket off his face, wrapping his arms around Dan’s finger. “Dan, stop!”

Why is he so cute? 

-

They eat dinner, a single piece of pasta on Phil’s doll plate and a larger portion of Dan’s. Phil has his own table that sits on the kitchen table, in front of Dan’s plate. 

They’d spent most of the day watching tv, then Phil had watched Dan exercise and tried to copy him on his own tiny yoga mat. 

“Did you have a good day?” Dan asks, refilling Phil’s cup with a couple drops of ribena.

Phil nods, mouth full of spaghetti noodle. He swallows, picking up the still too large cup, even though it’s tiny, and takes a drink. “Yes! I miss you, though.”

Dan frowns, setting his fork down. “I’m right here, Phil.”

“But I want to give you a hug.” Phil reaches his arms up to demonstrate. “And I’m too small.”

“Just a bit too small,” Dan says, patting Phil’s knee. “And you’ll be big again before you know it.” 

Phil nods, adjusting his fringe. “I know.” He chews thoughtfully. “I miss wearing pants, too.” He makes a face. “It’s not like I have a good reason not to wear any.” 

Dan chokes on a laugh. “Wait until you’re big again.”

-

That night, warm arms circle around Dan’s waist. Warmth breath tickles the back of his neck. A kiss is pressed to his cheek.

Dan turns around, eyes closed. “Hello,” he whispers. 

“Hi,” Phil says, voice deep and sleepy. 

Dan hooks his ankle over Phil’s calf. “Glad you're back.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this...thing. Leave a comment?
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nostalgiclondon.tumblr.com)


End file.
